


Kalpa

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [17]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 劫簸Pairing: Benny/JackyRating: NC-17Summary: 分手两年了，Benny于病中造梦，梦见Jacky的一个角色，是他亲手创造又杀死的净能。





	Kalpa

“大势至法王子，与其同伦五十二菩萨，即从座起，顶礼佛足而白佛言：我忆往昔恒河沙劫，有佛出世，名无量光，十二如来相继一劫。其最后佛名超日月光，彼佛教我念佛三昧。”

他听到这声音，空寂忧愁，但不迷惘。就在眼前，在身侧回响，像如蒙了烟尘的时光，忽然倒流停滞，见照于他的肉身。  
Benny Chan霍然坐起来，看见净能和尚正坐在他的床前，手中捻着漆黑的木患子，双目望他，有慈悲在，然而未作一言。  
方才的念诵像不曾存在，没人有必要为他祷告，Chan生心知肚明。这数日乃是他一生中最艰难的时候，甚至超过从前所有。

Benny已经习惯被人们归纳为商业片导演了，这个完整称谓，已取代了他首先对自我作为一个普通导演的定位。“总是要为老板赚到钱先。”他总是这样坦率发言，这是他优先考虑的事情。控制预算，合理止损，联络指导资方、演员与制作人员，平衡各方面的关系，然后才是，把故事说完讲清，奉上令人愉悦的电影。每有所成，他都觉得自己，似无所不能。是从来没有想过，会有众叛亲离的时日。故事尚未讲完，剧本漏洞未平，演员意见很大，资金预算已超，职员离他而去。  
整个编剧组集体炒了他的鱿鱼，他在网络寻找接盘侠，也无意中，点进Jacky的私人页面，看他也是醉生梦死的模样，直接放一帧饮酒小照，在言语上撩拨挑逗，凭空发问也是发泄，问今次自己会被“送给谁”？  
大概有新剧要吹风，仅此而已。  
其实根本没人相送，也没人接纳，大家各自都如浮萍无根，各有各的飘法。只是这个状态，Benny一看就明白，隔了两年了，Jacky还是恨他。  
恍然大悟，似高山跌足啊。他又是急又是气又是忙碌又是失落，一夜间就病了，浑身酸软，头痛欲裂。稀里糊涂中上工，问武行要药油搽太阳穴，说：是有些头疼。武行这边的领头Chung Chi跟他亲厚，知道他状态不好，又看他脸色黄白，嘴唇一点血色也无，赶紧叫人拿体温计来——这才知道是已烧过安全线，也是幸好发现。制片人在场也被他惊了一跳，忙教人去给他买阿司匹林片。  
七嘴八舌都说：莫把新片变遗作，停一停再拍又如何。  
这一天就收工也不早，他深夜方才回去吃下药睡觉。若不是如此，纵然心魂牵系，未到这出离境界，两年来，日日念，竟也是梦不到。

他终于见到Jacky，是分离后第一次。见到的仍是还未彻底决裂分离前最后的样子，一个清癯憔悴的僧人，净能和尚。Benny睁开眼睛把他看清，接着立刻就想，我是在做梦了。  
就是这么清醒，在梦里也清醒到绝望的地步。都不能蒙骗自己，把梦境暂时，当一次现实。  
梦是他的梦，是他一定要做的梦。电影是他的电影，是他一意孤行，要拍出来的东西。净能是Jacky在那百多分钟里，演绎的一个造影而已，但是这影子的故事不完全、这人物的设置不完整，而今却似他的魔障，冲不出勘不破如影随形。  
他坐起来，以他梦中暂觉的双眼，与净能的虚像对望。一度沉默，因他疑惑任何的声音都可能把梦打破。但他终究还是发声了，他在这场相对遥望里认输，于是先发声了。  
他问：“你过得还好吗？”  
事后回想，方才觉得，这问题又是何必。这样问很是凄凉。

净能望着他，还是不说话。  
Benny得不到回答，却也没有埋怨的理由。他想起在故事里，净能本来就被设计得很少发话。  
整个构思和拍摄，他都是和Jacky一道完成的。他创造这个僧人的造像，然后把他心爱的人打碎了，融进去。不是用强力而是用言语，他娓娓念叨，多少夜里，在他的耳边说自己的想法。  
那时候就入了魔障了，可是他不觉得啊。他每天都兴奋，沉浸在工作的紧张氛围里，在控制的力量感受中。连凭空创造的乐与苦都不能细察，更不要说身边人的想法。那部讲述少林兴衰的片子，各种势力要求繁杂，如此每一个镜头是在夹缝之中求全。能够大致完善就好，但Benny Chan，他想制造万全之物。  
到两年后，在幻梦中，他望着那未能完全的角色，望着他已放手的情人的脸孔，终是能够承认这些曾经失败：  
“是我不好，把你弄得很混乱了。你的角色……当初我造你的角色，跟最后拍出来确实不同。并不是我顶不住压力了才这样改，我承认，也是我的想法一直在变，后来我又觉得，这样才是更好……”  
他说着，向那幻象探出双手。这无疑是冒险他心中自知，很多时候，一探之间，梦就化灭。然而都已这么接近了，两年来从未有这样接近过，从此往后，想是会越来越远。怎么舍得，不试一试。  
他伸手时那和尚也伸手，却是抬起双手，意欲合十。也许将颂一声佛号，呼唤无量光，寂照含虚空——这净极通达，这染污不净，是将合而为一、真实同体。这件事被执迷如执常的他打破了，Benny Chan的双手分别攥住那和尚的左右手。木子无患，被他这饱含羯磨之力的双手捏碎扯落，噼噼啪啪堕于刹土。  
并不是抓住双手就罢休，既然这掌握是真实不虚他也情愿长久执迷。他的眼盯住、耳摄念、鼻嗅闻、舌舐吮、身靠近而意难平，他是抓住那双手便用力，将人扯进怀抱里。  
起初怎么能算是一个拥抱，他们仇人般撞击，像两颗正碰旋即双双赴死的流星。他凌乱的T恤碰贴上僧人的净衣，粗糙的触感仿佛是真的，因那曾是真有过的。他确实拥抱过Jacky的净能，只是不能知道此时怀中是否还是那同样的一个人。  
他撞上去，弹动着，又怕消失，当即展臂揽住。净能是没有动，没有抗拒也没有顺从，但是Benny的手指已攥紧他肩上的衣服。  
他并没有说，都是我的错。也不肯说，能不能从头开始。到此时，乃至是，说不出思念心情，是以两年的抱憾，也快把他烧到油尽灯枯。他揪着一个幻象不具温度的袍服，嘴唇也要开始抖动。  
他抖了一刻，然后他说：“Wu Jing，你看我都老了！”  
再抱住他，只是说了这么一句罢了。

人寿由最初的八万四千岁起，每过一百年减一岁，减至十岁止，再由十岁起每过一百年增一岁，增至原来的八万四千岁，这样一减一增，为一小劫。  
一劫，即一千六百七十九万八千岁。凡沉迷中，渡逾数十劫谓如食顷焉。  
Benny话自己在劫簸里老了又还童，因他悬心之物皆在怀中。  
他亦话净能知道，他说我恨过你很久，因你离开我时，我们的电影后期都未制作完成。是这时候就要决裂，我连造物的心情都无以为继。唯剩焦虑。  
净能看着他，还是不说话。是了这就是此梦的关隘了，若他开口，梦就醒了，所以他不说话。  
他不说话也不抵抗他。他们在业火里安安静静坐着，拥抱抚摩彼此。就像Benny曾经幻想过的，也许是他曾幻想过的最愉悦的——他曾安排净能在清冷的阳光下走进悄寂的大殿。这是天下武宗的圣殿，有金箔贴覆的佛陀身像，有香烛莲台，有默默劳作、擦拭、清扫的僧众。他安排他的Jacky独自走进去，走进他强迫他接受的世界里，光都留在他的身后，他穿一领素净的袍子，他走进去时，摄影师捕捉着他的面庞，而Benny在监视器后抬头，他眺望的是情人的背影。  
众人都被圣堂的肃穆感染，唯他可跳出此界之外。他想的是，这一领臃肿袍服内，Jacky可以什么都不穿——  
似此时般，跨骑在他的腰腹上，乖顺地为他解开腰带。他的身体，是新蜜般清甜鲜美的颜色，浑然天成，是岁月的流水在轻快的山涧中磋磨而就，现在不是要献给佛，而是要送赠给他了。  
他从不觉得自己不配拥有。  
那僧衣滑下，Jacky浑圆的肩膀露在光下。Benny伸出双手，这样邀请他附身相就。  
“知道我为何要造那佛堂，大雄宝殿，一座圣殿？”他问，不是要Jacky作答，因为他实乃自问。  
然后自答，说，因为我造它，是要毁灭它。

诸法因缘生，我说是因缘。因缘尽故灭，我作如是说。反正一切物、身、意、念，有始就有终，有生就有灭，圆满就是，我生的我来灭，你说是不是呢？——他说  
他说：“我原想要造它，是想要烧它。我有这样幻想，我们一起点一把火，一把火烧尽少林，然后手拖手远远地跑开，找个没人的地方，没日没夜做爱。”  
他还说：“那时候你的头发定还没有长出来，你还是净能，我还是Benny Chan。我做的最坏的事情，就是烧毁少林寺，然后带你跑掉，本来我们可以把这些事都做一遍，在两年前。”  
是了，是他最邪恶的幻想生出新芽，他在极恶里得了这个淫梦。他的双手与那和尚的双手十指交握，那虚像在他身体上扭蹭，一动身便生万千森罗。那是密密的恶业，如交织的网线，把他们双双囚困，从相识到相恨，从此更不得脱身。  
净能脱落的僧袍悬挂在胯上，略遮掩住他们短兵相接的肉体。他们不多话只一道动作着，动念、动欲，或只是抽插淹没、追逐短暂的人间极乐而已。过去他就想这么做，现在也不过是做成了。  
——在梦中。  
在这梦中，可怕的是，他知道自己在造业，亦明晰自己在做梦。  
即便如此也不可自拔，不想停止，不顾此身已坠病痛，也是要争锋要掠夺要狂乱要占有。他紧抓着Jacky或Jacky一个影画中的分身，不肯放手。  
模糊里能看见那僧人高高扬起头，似收获了快慰，又像被戳中翻掘出苦痛的根本。他的头颅被剃得精光，原先是最洁净、禁欲的一种模样，眼下看，在梦里看，整个人都光洁不披一丝毛发，仿佛是完全被“剥光”了的生物，彻底赤裸，格外淫荡。他没有遮挡，只披面流下许多的水珠，也许是汗吧，也可能是哭诉。  
是的，Benny在冥冥中听见他似哭泣般的倾诉，或者是祷求。他这样念诵，他继续念诵。  
他念诵：“譬如有人，一专为忆，一人专忘，如是二人，若逢不逢，或见非见。二人相忆，二忆念深，如是乃至从生至生，同于形影，不相乖异。”  
是楞严经。大势至菩萨念佛圆通章。  
一人相忆一人失，对面重逢如不识。两相忆念眷累世，如影随形两相知。无非如是。  
Benny的眼睛痛了。酸胀刺痛，为眼泪故。他在昏睡中热泪急涌。  
若是这样还不醒，就是真的要死了。

他离死还远，就这么醒了。只是初步病愈，好得不完全。醒来后，洗了脸，给制片人电话，表示事已至此，不会耽误拍摄进度，编剧可以再招，大不了调教新人。  
发了几度烧，做过什么梦，就这样算了，提都不会再提。梦中事梦中了，过去心当下存，不甘心且先放着，不失不忘不离分。  
立刻又忙起来，开电脑上网，继续找编剧方面的接盘侠。忙得不可开交之际，这个电话放下那个又响。接起来都没有好声气，恶狠狠给了一声：“喂？”  
那边像根本没接通，很久都没有回应，他又“喂”了几遍，才待要挂，听见一个鼻音浓重、但是并不陌生的声线细细地问：“听说你病了，现在好些没？”  
全都是谎话，他病了的事情，片方有公开在微博发布，为褒奖他的搏命，以及宣传之意。谈何“听说”。  
Benny听到那声音，是整个人都一抖，之前狂狮般的气势一下子泄尽，再开口仅余下示弱陈情。  
他对着那听筒，恶从胆边生，算是已豁出去，只喃喃呻吟，在那人看不到的角度，呈上十二分的衰弱表情。  
“过去一年身体都不好，这一步要栽我早知呀……”他配上剧烈咳嗽，戏做全套，“Wu Jing，系我对唔住你……现在讲什么都晚了，你早点睡，我没有气力讲电话……不要紧的，就说明天可能转院护理……Grantham Hospital啦……不严重，又不系禽流感。我真挂断了，多谢你打畀我。”（*香港治疗护理肺部感染疾病最著名的医院）  
就真挂了。过了几分钟，业务专用的手机收到Jacky的经纪人Paco简讯一则，虽然他与Jacky不再联系，Paco确实一直同他尚有业务往来。果然，Paco的简讯内只有一句话，六个字而已：  
“你而家喺边度？*”（*你现在在哪里？）

 

END


End file.
